yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Joakim Hellstrand
Joakim Hellstrand, also known as Rythian, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. On his YouTube channel, you can discover lengthy quality let's plays on various games. The games that Rythian is best known for playing and loving are the BioShock series, Dishonored, and World of Warcraft. Rythian is also known for his Minecraft series with Zoey, Blackrock Chronicle. Yogscast Website Summary A rugged barbarian from the north, Rythian adds a certain level of Swedish flair to the otherwise primarily UK-based Yogscast crew. Known for his popular Blackrock Chronicles series and his tendency to get highly into character in story-based games, he’s made a place for himself among the Yogscast fandom. Trivia *Rythian's username comes from a story he once wrote *rythian is gay *Rythian's old Minecraft skin was of a wizard from Magicka *Rythian played the characters, Templar Adaephon, Father Braeburn, Mr Banjo and Isabel Peculier from Shadow of Israphel *Rythian is red/green colour blind *Rythian enjoys writing. Some of his writings can be read here *Rythian's birthday is on April 23rd, 1984 *Rythian's favorite type of cake is Kladdkaka *Rythian's favourite films are The Prestige, Memento, The Cabin in the Woods, The Matrix, and Terminator 2 *Rythian prefers Pepsi to Coca-Cola *Rythian is 6 feet, 2.5 inches tall (191 cm) *Rythian's favorite mythical creature is a phoenix *Rythian's top 5 favorite video games are Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dishonored, Heroes of Might and Magic III, Planescape: Torment, and World of Warcraft *Rythian prefers PS4 to Xbox One *Rythian's dream car is a black Aston Martin DB9 Quotes *"Hello, I am Rythian and this is Minecraft" *"...because why not?" *"Oh, snappity snap!" *"OWNED!" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Well, this is my land. Time to make it my bitch" *"Christ on a bike!" *"It's fine" *"Fair enough" *"Why don't you take your wood and your dirt, and shove them up your inventory" *"Zoey, there's no magic alarms" *"We're going to have a serious talk later" *"Sjin! You little bastard!" *"Harsh words! Harsh words from a man in a melon suit!" *"Oh well..." *"What's the point?" *"Brilliant" *"Duncan, I will punch you in the face... THE FACE" *"Zoey is crazy, but she is my type of crazy" *"This is what I have to deal with" *"I thought maybe you'd like some company?" *"Oh, crap!" *"Special Agent Parvis!" *"Holy crap!" *"You are the worst" *"Holy Christ on a pogo stick" *"Just...be careful. You know how I feel about you" *"Malmö!" *"Why does this always happen to me?" *"Dave! Zombonaut" *"Yeah, boobs are pretty cool. I’m a fan in general" *"We will not be stopped be a flying triangle!" *"LIVE FOR THE SWARM!" *"Teep what are you doing?" *"By the way, I'm Katniss." *"EAT SHIT, PARV!" *"Stop calling me Crybabia!" * "Not cool! Absolutely not cool!" * "Jesus in heaven... on a bike." * "I thought you would like some company." - Dishonored, after walking in on a woman taking a bath. * "Fair enough" * "I Love her voice. I might have a small crush on her...might...yeah" * "I miss you. I need you. I love you" * Kim: "An apple a day-" Rythian: "Keeps the second-degree burns away." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *YouTube (3) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Store *Google+ (1) *Google+ (2) *Google+ (3) Gallery Rythiannew.jpeg|Rythian's first Yogscast avatar. Joakim Hellstrand.png|Rythian's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTRythian3.png|Rythian's third Yogscast avatar. Rythianava.png|Rythian avatar by Reiu. images-7.jpeg|Rythian's previous YouTube avatar. Rythian.jpg|Rythian's coat of arms. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Zoey's concept art for her, Teep's, and Rythian's Tekkit Rebirth skins. Rythian twitch.tv.png Rythian Cartoon.jpg|Rythian as he appears in Minecraft Christmas. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Rythian Category:Characters